


Stitches on the Heart

by TheRoseBanshee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Animals, Cute, Fix-It, Friendship, Love, M/M, Magic, Memories, Post-Betrayal, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseBanshee/pseuds/TheRoseBanshee
Summary: It was a conversation built on hypotheticals, but Vio remembers a dream of Shadows, and it helps drive his search for a way to bring the Violet haired boy back.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Conversations, Curiosities, and Cats

It was a small conversation that Vio clung to as he scoured ancient tomes and rolls of faded parchments, desperate for a way to bring Shadow back. The others had despaired over his "death" but had no inclination to bring him back. They knew he was a hero but he still was a being of darkness and weren't sure that one action of heroism wouldn't mean he'd not be back to actions of chaos if given a second life. Only Zelda who had chances to speak with the shadow and saw a lost and confused boy, and Red who was the most sentimental of the bunch seemed to support Vio although they still had reservations and wouldn't actually help with the research they wouldn't yell at him like Blue or give the disappointed glances like Green. Their reservations wouldn't make Vio question his resolve. He knew Shadow. Given a second chance and no expectations to fit the role of an evil prince Shadow would not go back to darkness he thought, as he remembered the conversation from what felt like a lifetime ago, but in reality was only a little over a year.

Shadow and Vio were alone with the dragon. The violet haired boy had a small smile as he polished the claws of the beast. He looked content despite being so close to a creature that could kill both boys simply by rolling over, but that was a worry only present in Vios mind as the dragon rumbled with something akin to a cats purr. The large beast nuzzled Shadow in appreciation and the boy giggled. It was such a light twinkling sound for a being who was supposed to be darkness incarnate. It made Vios chest clench in guilt and something else he couldn't identify. A feeling he was growing more and more accustomed to as he spent time with Shadow. 

He tried to push it away. He had a mission, and growing attached would just make his inevitable betrayal hurt Vio as well. Besides just because he had a sweet laugh and was overly caring to his draconic mount, didn't mean the boy wasn't evil. “He just HAD been going on about how he and Vio would betray Vaati and Ganon and take over the world. It was the most stereotypical villain plan in the book,” Vio had kept reminding himself. He sighed as he watched the other stretch on his tippy toes to hug the snout of the dragon. He had a smile brighter than the sun as the dragon raised him slightly into the air. His hair fluttering with the amused snort of the dragon. 

Vio had to do something to reaffirm the boys darkness. "Shadow?" The boy let go of the dragon to turn to Vio. He cocked his head to encourage the purple clad boy to continue, a small smile still gracing his lips.

"Why do you want to take over the world?" Vio was disappointed to see the smile leave the other boy to be replaced with knit eyebrows and confusion. He pushed the feeling away, this was the point. Be needed Shadow to stop smiling sweetly and laughing like a happy child. He needed Shadow to reaffirm his darkness. He wass hoping for an answer filled with chaos and bloodshed.

"What do you mean Vio," Shadow chuckled not nearly as light as he had sounded taking care of his dragon, "It's what Vaati, Ganon and every villain in the storybooks want, and I'm a shadow. Evil. A villain. So that's what I should want as well...?" 

Vio should just accept it, it had been the answer he was looking for, but he couldn't ignore the unsure tone in Shadows voice. the question lingering at the end. He had put his signature evil smirk on his face, but Vio could tell it wasn't reaching his eyes because he refused to hold eye contact. It had been the answer he wanted, but just as well, it had been a lie. Still he should just accept it, and make it easier for himself when he betrayed the other.

He should have, but Vio was determined to make his own life harder than it needed to be apparently, as he responds, "people aren't good or evil they're various shades of grey they're a mix of both! I mean look at me I was supposedly created from the light yet here I am with you. If I can do that then you dont need to be what you think you need to be." 

Shadow finally meets his gaze smirk turning into a scowl, "So what? Am I supposed to turn to the light? Betray everyone and become a hero?" His tone sounds accusatory and drips with suspicion. Vio swallowed when the other boy said betray. He had screwed up and risked outing himself as a double agent.

"Uuuh um," swallowing down his nerves he needed to pick his next words carefully, "no that's not what I meant... I just don't know why you'd want to rule the world. It honestly sounds tedious and like unnecessary work,” his shoulders relaxed noticing the suspicion leave shadows eyes. “ I mean, for a second imagine you were neutral, not good or evil, just completely neutral." Vio continues despite shadow looking at him like he'd grown a second head. Who knows maybe he had. This line of thinking was completely counterintuitive for someone who was supposed to be a hero of the light. "Not having any thoughts of having to act evil or good, what would you want to do? What would Shadow the person, not Shadow the prince of darkness want to do in life?

Vio holds his breath as Shadow scrunches up his nose in thought. He ignores the intrusive thoughts telling him it's cute, instead focusing on the conflict painted on the others face.

"I...I guess I never really thought about it...I've never really been allowed to think of myself as a person, but if i was to choose something i like...I like animals and taking care of my dragon and..." the boy's eyes widened as he slapped his hand to his mouth. 

Curious, Vio gently coaxed the hand from his mouth, "your dragon and what?”

The boy didn't answer at first. He just stared into Vios face searching. Vio began to squirm. He knew realistically the other couldn't read his thoughts, but fearing he'd somehow see through Vio, to thoughts of doublecrossing, while he stared so intentlyI had Vio nervous.

Right as Vios mind is about to go into fight or flight mode, Shadow turned away and nodded his head. 

"Promise me you wont tell anyone." The boy stuck out his pinky still refusing to look at Vio. It might just be a trick of the light but he could swear Shadows ears were slightly pink. He swallowed as he took the pinky with his own, subtly crossing his fingers behind his back. If the secret could help him destroy Ganon he knew it's a promise he would have to break.

Shadow stood up and waved vio to follow "It'll be easier to just show you."

He led Vio down the winding steps and empty corridors to a door that Vio had never been in. No one but shadow had ever been in the room before that day because it was Shadows room and he didn't trust easily. Vio swallowed. He knew that this was an opportunity to gain trust and secrets, but instead of excitement he just felt more dread and guilt as the boy led him inside.

As soon as the door shut, he halted to look at Vio with a serious expression. "Under no circumstances can Vaati know... he'll have him killed."

Before Vio could even ask what Shadow meant the other boy was sifting under his sparse bed and pulled out a black fluffy lump. He had hugged it to his chest fondly. Vio braced himself for whatever horrifying creature he just pulled out of the darkness as the other boy turned to him.

Vio gaped, completely bewildered. He had expected anything from some sort of shadow beast, to a keese, but definitely not that.

Smiling that sweet smile he had while taking care of the dragon, Shadow held up the creature proudly for Vio to see.

A cat.

A ridiculously fluffy cat with one large eye, and a pink tongue poking out. It was goofy and cute as it swished its tail unperturbed that it was being held and gawked at. To say the least it was not at all what Vio had been expecting.

"His name is Stitches"

Vio looked up, even more bewildered, from the cat's face to the beaming boy's face. The question must have been apparent on his face.

Shadow smirked sitting on his bed as he clutched the cat tighter. Vio noticed his cheeks turned faintly pink. Vios noticed that shadows smirks seem to mask blushes often, and his haughty attitude seemed to drop away as he got more comfortable with Vio. It made his chest flutter.

"When we first came to this temple it had been abandoned allowing creatures to take over. Squirrels, bats, and a few stray cats even. I was excited. I like animals. They look at me like I’m anyone else. They treat me like I'm real and not just a shadow...kind of like you. It makes me happy," Vio felt that fluttery feeling clench as Shadows smile dropped to a grimace, "Vaati doesn't like that. He had all the monsters kill the animals, and made me watch. The only reason I get to be with my dragon is because she is useful in battle...But anyways, later that night I snuck out and found this guy hadn't been killed. He was holding on by a thread but I tried my best to heal him and stitched his wounds, hence his name. He is my best friend, and if Vaati ever found out he wouldn't just kill him. He'd have me do it."

“I'm sorry.” Vio placed his hand on shadows shoulder to comfort the boy, but he didn’t look up until Stitches booped his nose with his paw and began to purr. Grinning again he turned to Vio who politely ignored the wetness of the others eyes.

"Anyways as for your question. I guess if I could choose...I'd want to take care of animals or something." Sighing he looked away for a second only to turn back with that smirking mask hiding his emotions, "well who cares about hypotheticals, I'm evil and nothing’s going to change that. Let's go. The world’s not going to conquer itself."

Vio was brought back to the present as a paw tapped his nose. He smiled down as a single eye gazed up at him. 

Pushing away tears he hadn't realized he'd let fall, he smiled, "Dont worry Stitches I'm going to bring him back."

He felt himself chuckle wetly. It was silly but the cat's goofy face almost looked exasperated. Stitches flicked his tale to slap vios face and jumped gracefully onto a shelf that Vio hadn't gotten to yet. The cat washed its face as a book tumbled down from the motion. It landed open with a thud and a thick cloud of dust. 

Vio sighed at the treatment of such an ancient book, and bent down to pick it up hoping the spine had come out intact. He didn't notice the cat stop to watch him intently as his breath caught in his throat. The book had fallen open, the pages depicting a ritual that could potentially be the answer to bringing Shadow back. He grabbed it in a rush and ran out the door. He had components to gather, not even sparing a glance back to the cat as it plopped down purring, finally content knowing the purple boy was going to bring back the friend who saved stitches life.


	2. Blood, Bruises, and Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Vio has the ritual in hand he probably shouldnt try to collect ingredients sleep deprived. Red might be traumatized but at least Zelda understands.

Vio was a flurry of emotions and jerky movements. He had been in desperate need of sleep when Stitches had knocked the book off the shelf and once he saw what it had contained there was no chance he'd sleep until everything was gathered. In hindsight its probably the reason he had worded his request so poorly Red was currently hiding from him. One of the ingredients needed for the ritual was the blood of the person the shadow represented. Unfortunately Shadow was based off Link who wasn't an option anymore. When the four boys had placed their swords in the pedestal, the swords merged, but the boys had not. Zelda had theorized that they had all become too much their own persons to safely merge into Link. If forced together despite getting along the resulting hero would likely be driven to insanity. 

So Vio could only hope that they're blood combined would suffice. Their blood shouldnt be affected by them becoming their own people. That's not how genetics work, or at least he hoped it would. Magic can be fickle. This is how a dead eyed Vio wound up clambering sleep deprived to Red and too loudly demanded, “I NEED YOUR BLOOD!”

Jumping Red barely squeaked out a, “What?” Before Vio grabbed his shoulders and interrupted,

“GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!”

Vio did get the answer of whether Red is a Fight or Flight type of person. The answer was both. Red had proceeded to punch Vio hard enough to black out to the image of Red running faster than a cucco on fire. Vios last thought was, stupid I forgot my manners, of course hes upset I forgot to say please.” Vio woke up 18 hours later apparently at some point he slipped from being blacked out to asleep allowing his sleep addled mind to properly rest. He didn't feel good but at least the time asleep allowed him to regain some of his mental faculty. With a working mind he realized that, no it wasn't forgetting to say please, but him sounding like a bloodthirsty maniac that resulted in the shortest of the four to knock his lights out, and runaway.

Picking himself off the ground he examined his jaw. He was pretty impressed. Red had a mean left hook especially with Vio being over half a foot taller. Vio decided that perhaps he would save the blood for last and let Red cool off. He thought Green would be able to be convinced or at least worn down, but had no clue how he was supposed to get it from Blue. 

The ritual was interesting. On the night of a full moon Vio would have to use the blood to paint a circle with the triforce in the center. In the triangle depicting power he would need to place the scale of a dragon. In the triangle depicting courage he would need to place the shard of the dark mirror. In wisdom he would need to drive an arrow of light into the ground showing that the ritual had the princesses blessing. Finally in the center of the triforce he would need to place a moon pearl, and with only pure intentions as the moon raises to the center of the sky, Shadow should be reborn. Definitely an interesting ritual, it was specific to restoring a dark or shadow person yet aside from the blood it requires no sacrifice. It also was teeming with light magic. What had been the reasoning behind this ritual's creation Vio wondered. It had to have been some story, but he can't let himself get sidetracked there is only one week before the full moon and it's going to take him four to five days to get the moon pearl and scale. “He doesn't have to worry about the mirror shard at least,” he thinks as he lets his fingers graze across the wire wrapped piece of glass hanging from his neck. He usually kept it hidden under his tunic where it could rest over his heart. It was silly but he had felt it brought him closer to Shadow while he tried to bring him back. He felt relieved that his rare show of sentimentality had at least made part of the ritual easier. This left the blood which he had already decided to save for last and the arrow. 

He chose to head to the throne room immediately determined to get Zelda's blessing in the form of an arrow. He approached the throne and his childhood friend. She was queen now, but she still was the same Zelda as always. Her eyes were kind but didn't hide the judgement and concern as she looked over his rumpled clothes and unkempt hair. She did fail to notice the bags under his eyes, although she did note that they had lessened since the other day meaning the boy had gotten some sleep surprisingly, although the bruise blooming on his jaw was concerning she knew he had had much worse. Finally the queen saw the book in his hand and quickly stared into his eyes. She could see raw determination and a hope she saw slowly snuffed out as days became years was roaring with newfound purpose.

She ignored proper etiquette as she grabbed his hands and jumped up and down, “you've found it haven't you. That's why you're here. You finally figured out what to do to bring Shadow back? What is it? What do you need? How can I help? She was breathless in excitement. She could remember the pretty shade of purple shadows hair had been whenever he talked to her. His eyes had always looked so sad behind his carefully placed smirks. She recognized now that they had been those of a scared boy, but at the time she had been a scared girl and unable to see the feelings locked away behind the mask. It wasn't until that last day she had noticed his eye looked as scared as the ones she saw in her reflection, and she told him he could be a hero. He just had to prove her right in the worst way possible. She wondered if perhaps she had been a little bit wiser back then and had spoken to him at the beginning would he have had to die. 

When Vio had begun his hunt for a solution she had so desperately wanted to help him. But she knew like him she would become obsessed. She also had been worried if there was some way to bring back a shadow being it could only be dark magic. Dark magic always had a price too tragic to endorse. Yet as she gazed at the book in Vios hand she can only sense light magic within its pages. 

Vio at first startled by her enthusiasm to help, opened the book to the page of the ritual. He explains what he needed to get and most importantly the arrow. He doesn't recall Zelda's eyes shining this much as she called a guard to fetch her an arrow. The guard was quick to grab one from his own quiver and it is not long before Zelda has blessed it. The arrow now shown with radiance a blessing of light forever transformed the arrow into something beautiful and to Vio a symbol of hope.


	3. Markets, Magic, and Mailboxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio heads into town to fetch supplies before heading out on his journey

Vio had stored the arrow in his room while he grabbed his bag of rupees. The journey was less than a weeks time but he still had supplies to fetch. It would do nobody good if he starved or ran out of arrows gathering the next two items needed. The market was bustling with people all over hyrule and the stalls reflected that. Earthenware and tapestries were the most common items at the street stalls but Vio had noticed a few pieces of enchanted jewels and much to his embarrassment a stall full of stuffed dolls that looked like Red, Blue, Green, and him. He just spared it a glance but he noticed that they were based off of their first journey. His didn't wear wizards robe nor did it have his long hair. Reds didn't wear his goggles or fireproof gear. Blues scars and knights' uniforms were missing. The one that most looked right was Green’s, since he changed the least. Although he had, given up the hat, and also wore some more leather armor over his hero's tunic. Vio noted they didn't have any that represented Shadow in his brief glance, and forced himself to walk past the crowd swarming the little stall. “They must have been popular,” he thought as he quickly headed to the potion shop.

Stepping through the door he was greeted by the earthy scent of fresh herbs accompanied by the spice of incense. His face remained as stoic as ever but he felt his shoulders relax at the comforting scent. “Ah my lad welcome back! Are you boys headed out on another adventure?” The matronly potion maker looked up at Vio with the warmth of a grandmother. The four boys had frequented her shop often to stock up on red potions. Red would occasionally bring her homemade sweets and Vio would sometimes come to get insight on his own potions. 

He picked up several potions to examine them as he replied, “Just me this time, I finally figured out that problem I've been working on,” satisfied with their quality, he placed them on the counter.

“Oh that's wonderful dearie, you've been trying to find your friend for so long. I thought you'd drive yourself to an early grave,” The old woman chuckled, as she counted each of the bottles, and bagged them. “Okay that'll be 200 rupees.”

Vio had already been reaching for the rupees, but his fingers paused as he looked up at the grandmotherly woman, “but that's half the cost? I couldn't possibly accept it. It barely covers the cost of the ingredients to make the potion. You have a shop to run and it wont do you good to practically give away your stock.”

“Dearie, don't you tell me how to run my shop, consider it my way of wishing you luck,” the old potion maker stared him down with a stern yet fond expression, “ and you better bring that friend of yours here when you find him. I want to meet this boy who has had you running around like a cuccoo with its head cut off.” she ended her speech chuckling and pinching his cheek.

“Ye...yes,” Vio coughed trying to hide his embarrassment, “I'll make sure Shadow meets you and then hopefully you'll have someone else to torture and ignore me.”

The woman just laughs as the boy retreats out of her shop, rubbing where she had pinched his cheeks.

Next, vio went to a few stalls selling food. He mostly chose dried food items like jerky as well as some bread. Items that wouldn't spoil or perish were the best for any journey even if they weren't the tastiest and always had his mouth feeling dry. He also picked up a few fresh pond smelts to treat Stitches. After all, the cat had been the one to help him find the book. He had been going through the shelves in order and he would have taken a long time to have arrived at that specific shelf. So yes the cat definitely deserved some fresh fish and maybe some cream as well. Picking up the milk at the stall dedicated to dairy products he was sent off with more platitudes of luck for his adventure. 

The sun was sinking as he made his way to the last shop. The weapons shop was just as familiar to all four boys as the potions shop, though the owner wasn't nearly as friendly. He was a burly man with strong opinions, and usually preferred to answer questions with grunts unless he was sharing one of his opinions, then the man wouldnt shut up. Blue nearly strangled the man once when he said Red was too soft and girly to fight with one of his weapons. Green had held Blue back as he glared at the man. No one tried to even stop the fire that magically destroyed the rude owner's mailbox. Nor did anyone question the glee that burned in reds eyes every time he'd pass the charred stump until it was eventually replaced. However, despite a strong dislike for the man, Vio needed more arrows. He had recently destroyed many of his through several trials to perfect a new enchantment. He succeeded, but now he was down to three normal arrows and a single arrow that could disintegrate things without fire. 

For a short journey, 100 arrows was overkill but Vio had some more enchantments he wanted to try after the ritual was done and the less he saw of the shop owner the better. He placed the arrows on the counter taking out a couple gold rupees. He was annoyed to hear the man began to speak instead of grunting his acknowledgement.

“I heard your bringing back that brat that kidnapped the princess, seems irresponsible to me.”

Vio just gave him his signature flat stare. The day they had succeeded the princess had given a speech including Shadows sacrifice. Most people accepted the princesses words, a few were neutral, and then of course this guy would be one of the dissenters. Placing his rupees on the counter Vio refused to even acknowledge the man.

“Then again you boys have always been nothing but trouble. You and your magic,” he spat the word like it made him ill, “of course no one bats an eye because you boys are the princesses lap dogs.her personal pets. That's the problem with princesses. If we had a strong king instead, most of this land’s problems would go away, and your kind wouldn't be allowed to use your curses and hexes.”

Stoic, Vio grabbed his arrows and walked out the door, purple wizard robes swaying with every step. Once shut completely, he pulled out his enchanted arrow and slammed it into the man's new mailbox, and let a small smirk breach his cool facade. He watched with satisfaction as the mailbox imploded on itself, and turned his back to the shop to continue back to the castle. 

As the sky faded into twilight, the purple clad boy had shoved his room door shut, startling a single eye open, from a fuzzy mound on his bed. The cat barely jumped out of the way as items tumbled out of Vios arms onto the place previously inhabited by stitches. Said cat swished its tail angrily at being disturbed but begrudgingly started to purr as the boy scratched behind its ear.

“Sorry didn't see you,” the icy blue eyes of the boy don't appear sorry, despite his words and he huffs at the cats accusatory gaze, “ here I brought you something that should make up for it.”

Long fingers left the cats ear, much to Stitches disappointment, to deftly search through the packages from the market. Before the cat can meow and voice its dissatisfaction, the blonde is placing two dishes in front of it. One filled with fresh fish, and one cream. The cat was no longer dissatisfied, ignoring the boy preparing to set out tomorrow. Tomorrow and he'd be onsle step closer to getting Shadow back.


End file.
